


Nightmare Promises

by arosetosomeone



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s02e04 The Girl in the Fireplace, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arosetosomeone/pseuds/arosetosomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short drabble that I wrote for a giveaway winner. It takes place after Girl in the Fireplace. Sort of like a fix it. Just a angsty fluffy scene between the Doctor and Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.

Her scream filled the room as she shot upright in her bed. The TARDIS rose the lights up slightly so the room wasn't pitch black but not very bright either. Rose blinked her eyes and wiped away her tears. All she saw was the circular saw coming down and cutting her open, the creepy clockwork droids standing over her with their painted on smiles.

The door slammed open, causing the blonde to jump before she whipped her head to see who it was. She had thought it would be Mickey rushing to make sure that she was okay seeing how the Doctor seemed a bit preoccupied. It wasn't Mickey, though and the sight of seeing her Doctor standing in the doorway bracing himself to fight off whatever had made her scream sent a new wave of tears flowing down her face.

Once he saw that all was clear, the Doctor ran over to Rose and scooped her up into his arms. She had half a mind to push him away but feeling his arms wrap around her and the feeling of safety his closeness brought all she could do is curl up against him and soak in his warmth.

The Doctor had been in the control room reading and rereading Reinette's letter, feeling guilty about letting her down when he heard Rose's scream. At the sound of her scream, he dropped the letter and bolted towards her room. There was another blonde that he had let down and now she needed him.

He pulled her close, practically engulfing her with his body. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry, Rose." He murmured into her hair.

Rose moved so that she could wrap her arms around his waist and bury her face into his chest. "Just promise not to leave me again, yeah? Would really rather not be sliced open while you're off making new drinks years too early." She sniffled.

The Doctor took that as her forgiveness and hugged her tight. "You have my word, Rose Tyler."

They stayed just like that for a good bit. Even with his superior Time Lord biology, the Doctor didn't know how long they stayed wrapped around each other, he hadn't counted and didn't want to. Her crying had stopped and with one last sniffle, Rose looked up at the Doctor. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Of course I will." The Doctor smiled down at her which she returned before wiping away the tear streaks. They laid down, the Doctor pulling the covers up around them and Rose snuggling in close against his side, his chest being used as her pillow as her arm was draped across his waist.

The TARDIS lowered the lights back so the room was covered in darkness and closed the door. When he noticed that Rose had fallen back asleep he tucked the hair that had fallen into her face behind her ear and kissed her forehead. "I promise you, Rose Tyler, I'll never leave you behind again." He murmured before actually falling asleep himself.


End file.
